Harry's Family
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: Harry and Ginny believe they have a near perfect life with three wonderful children. How will the family react when tragedy strikes? This is a sequel to Harry's New Guardian. Definitely AU
1. New Job

Editor's Note & Disclaimer: Here's the beginning of the sequel to Harry's New Guardian. It can be read independently but certain aspects might make more sense if you are at least a bit familiar with Harry's New Guardian. Enjoy!

Harry Potter characters and locations belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1: New Job**

Harry looked into the sitting room, spying his three children standing in various positions, all clutching different balls. Andrew, aged eight, held a racquetball, James, aged ten, a basketball, and Lily, aged five, a practice snitch.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Playing catch!" Lily cried, throwing the snitch to James, who easily caught it.

"How many times have I told you not to stand on the furniture? Feet on the floor, and all ball-playing should be done outside, if you please." Harry continued once the children complied. "Be good for your mother today, I start my new job at the Ministry and will be gone until the evening."

"Okay daddy," agreed Lily.

"I don't want to stay with mum, I want to go see Papa," whined James, pouting.

"Papa is busy today with Hogwarts business, perhaps we'll arrange a visit for another day," said Harry before hugging each child and exiting the house.

In the years after their marriage, Harry worked part time as a bartender at the Three Broomsticks but he and Ginny mostly relied on the Potter family inheritance to support themselves. Harry preferred being a stay-at-home-dad to the prospect of working a more stable job. It took Ginny months to convince him to even consider applying for a Ministry position.

"Hello Harry," said a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Hermione hurrying towards him.

"It is great to have you working in the Auror office!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Someone's got to keep Moody in line."

He and Hermione laughed.

"All right Harry, you better go. If you want to keep Mad-Eye in line, you first have to show up on time," Hermione waved as Harry headed for the lifts.

Harry took the lift to the floor containing the Auror Headquarters and weaved through cubicles until he located Alastor Moody.

"Welcome to your first day of a three-year training program to become an Auror. If you're talented, it might only be two years," said Moody's gruff voice. "Here are the training manuals, read them, memorize them, and be able to apply them to real-life situations."

Harry nodded and listened as Moody went through the other rules with him.

As he took a lift back to the Atrium after a tiring first day, he spotted Lucius Malfoy attempting to intimidate Hermione.

"Ah, the Famous Harry Potter, what brings you here?" drawled Mr. Malfoy.

"I work here," Harry said coolly.

"You do not belong here," said Mr. Malfoy with a sneer. "You should be home with your family. They could be in danger."

"Goodbye Lucius," Harry said, pushing past the older man and entering the Floo.

"How was your first day?" Ginny asked the moment he tumbled out of the fireplace.

"It went well, orientation mostly and what to expect during the next two to three years," Harry said. "Did the kids behave?"

"James begged to go to Hogwarts, and pouted for most of the day when I told him that we could not go today. Lily and Andrew were as happy as ever to work through their reading and maths lessons and spent the afternoon playing in the garden," Ginny said. "James wants only you or Albus, perhaps it's a phase."

"He inherited a stubborn streak from both sides of the family and is very set in how he thinks his daily schedule should be. I admit, I'm a pushover in terms of discipline with the kids and tend to bribe them with sweeties in order to get them to behave. It is a bad habit that I will try changing," said Harry as he drew Ginny into a hug. "You are an awesome mum and the kids absolutely adore you. They will have to adjust to having me around less during the day. Should we consider sending them to muggle primary school? Not James since he will start Hogwarts next year but Andrew and Lily might have fun."

"Are muggle primary schools, safe? My mother tutored all of us until Hogwarts but I was always a bit jealous of the other village kids and of the muggleborns at Hogwarts. They seemed better prepared for the homework in first year," said Ginny.

"The schools are perfectly safe. We'll look at them for the autumn. I'll call the kids for dinner, we'll talk with them then," said Harry as he pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead before releasing her to finish dinner.

To Ginny's surprise, Andrew and Lily were really excited at the prospect of attending primary school. Their excitement carried through bedtime. Harry spoke with James as Ginny was helping Lily with her bedtime routine.

"What's wrong, James?"

"I don't want to stay here with mum, I want you to stay home or I want to go to Hogwarts and spend time with Papa. Mum won't allow us any sweeties, she says they're bad for our teeth, she even threatened to take us to Aunt Hermione's mum and dad for a dental cleaning," whined James.

"Your mother loves you and cares about your health. She's right, too much candy is bad for not just your teeth but for your health. I love candy but I have a limit per day. We'll be discussing a limit for you and your siblings too. Tomorrow, after I get home from work, we will go for a short visit with Papa. Perhaps we can speak with him about setting up some tutoring for the home lessons before Hogwarts. Those are not optional. Because you refused to complete them, you will need to write six inches for me about how to set a good example for Andrew and Lily. You will present it to me tomorrow, along with your completed lessons, before we go to Hogwarts. Am I clear?" Harry held his son's gaze until the boy nodded. "Now, lights out in 20 minutes. Good night son."


	2. Fatherly Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 2: Fatherly Advice**

The next day found James frowning fiercely at the small roll of parchment in front of him. He'd hurried through his lessons and was trying to write the essay his father assigned. He could hear laughter floating in the window as Andrew and Lily played tag in the garden. His father's words kept repeating themselves and he felt bad for being mean to his mum. With a sigh, he finished writing and went outside to join the game of tag. Harry read the essay and told James he was proud of him for taking the time to write out his thoughts. He was not as pleased with the content of the lessons but they were complete.

Albus Dumbledore signed the letter he was writing just as the fireplace chimed in the tone that indicated Harry and his family was about to floo in. Moments later, Harry stepped out clutching Lily's hand, Ginny was right behind him with James and Andrew.

"Papa!" Lily cried, running to Albus and hugging him tight.

"Hello there Lily," Albus said.

"Papa, can I have some candy?" James asked.

"Only if it is ok with your mum and dad. It is nearly time for dinner," Albus said.

"Just one, James. Same goes to you, Lily, and you, Andrew," said Harry.

"Yes dad," said the three children at the same time.

"Kids, go play in the sitting room a moment," Harry said. "Your mother and I need to speak with Albus, privately. We'll meet you there and order dinner."

Lily was about to protest but caught sight of her mother's gaze and thought better of it. Deciding her brothers were going to cause trouble, she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them with her into the next room.

"What is it you two want to talk to me about?" Albus asked.

"We're considering sending Andrew and Lily to a muggle primary school. Harry suggested it as a way to distract them from the fact he's working outside of the house every day. I think it is worth looking into so they are better prepared for Hogwarts. The muggleborn students seemed less distressed over the concept of homework, especially in First Year. We'd also like to ask if you would be willing to tutor James, or have a Seventh Year do so for a few afternoons a week. He's really unhappy with Harry gone and acting out by refusing to complete his home lessons," said Ginny, watching as Albus looked contemplative.

"I think a muggle primary school is an excellent idea. Harry and Hermione turned out just fine. I will speak with a few of the Seventh Years; I know a few have expressed an interest in teaching. I will let you know," finished Albus.

"Thank you Albus," Ginny said with a relieved smile.

"When I was leaving the Ministry yesterday, Lucius Malfoy stopped me and said that I should not be working there and that I should be protecting my family from danger," Harry said. "But there's no danger."

Albus was silent for a moment. "I honestly don't have an answer for you," he said slowly. "It sounds like he probably just wants to scare you, like he always does."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Harry said. "But I hesitate to completely brush off the vague warning." "Let's order dinner and see what the kids are up to. Lily probably has them playing house or having a tea party, she takes after her mum's fiery personality," Harry said, catching Ginny's wicked smile.

Albus was right, Lucius Malfoy was quite dark and likely still attempted to intimidate and manipulate people in order to accomplish his goals. Harry shook his head. If Albus said it wasn't anything to worry about, then it wasn't anything to worry about. Right?


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 3: The Attack**

"Kids, time for dinner!" Ginny called. "Wash your hands and sit at the table!"

"How was work today, Dad?" James asked Harry.

"It was good, " Harry said, sitting down with a plate of chicken. "How was your day, kids?"

"Fine," James and Andrew said.

"Okay," Lily said. "Daddy, when are we going to Hogwarts next?"

"Perhaps on my next day off," Harry said.

The family sat in silence as they ate. Suddenly, there was a bang. The children screamed as Harry and Ginny took out their wands.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the open front doorway. "I saw you in the Ministry today so you obviously did not heed my warning," said Mr. Malfoy with a sneer.

"You are not welcome in my house, Lucius. Leave now," Harry said coldly. "You will not hurt my family."

"Children, go! Floo to Papa!" Ginny barked.

Holding hands, the children were gone in a whoosh of green flame.

Lucius used the parents' momentary distraction to aim his wand at Ginny, "Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny's face looked shocked right before the curse hit. Harry gasped in horror, sending stunning and binding spells at Lucius. He could not save Ginny but this man would pay for his crimes. Harry sent an emergency message to the Auror Office before collapsing next to Ginny and scooping her limp body into his arms, his tears soaking her shirt. A burst of commotion followed by a loud announcement, brought Harry back to reality.

"Aurors! Drop your weapons! Do not make any sudden movements!"

"Auror Trainee Potter present. One casualty, one assassin stunned and bound. My wand is in a holster on my right forearm," said Harry, remembering to identify himself properly.

The Auror squad rushed into the room, adding additional binding spells to the still form of Lucius Malfoy and placing his wand into an evidence bag. Another Auror removed a body bag and carefully knelt beside Harry.

"Auror Trainee Potter, I take it this is your wife?"

"Yes sir. Lucius broke down the door during dinner, we sent the kids through the Floo to Hogwarts but that moment of distraction led to Lucius hitting Ginny with the Killing Curse. I was not able to bind him until just before the curse hit. Ginny didn't have any time to dodge the spell."

"You did well. You will be placed on leave for no less than one week. Do you have an alternative place to stay? This will be treated as a crime scene and guarded. I will accompany you upstairs to pack some clothing for yourself and your children, then escort you away from here."

"We will stay at Hogwarts, with Albus Dumbledore. On my first day of work, Lucius publicly threatened me, saying I should stay away from the Ministry and stay home to protect my family."

"And you didn't feel the need to report this, Auror Trainee Potter?"

"My wife and I spoke with Albus and we agreed Lucius was merely up to his normal tricks in terms of trying to scare us. Obviously we were wrong."

Harry had not noticed the Auror carefully remove Ginny from his arms and place her in the body bag. It was only when the man helped him stand that he realized her body was being transported by another Auror to St. Mungo's. He allowed the Auror to lead him upstairs where he grabbed clothing for himself and his children. The man informed him that they would be apparating to Hogwarts. The Auror, sensing Harry was not in the right frame of mind, took him by side-along to the path right outside of the castle's gates. With some prodding, the Auror got Harry moving up the path, where Albus and his children met him at the castle's entrance.

Albus looked extremely worried while the kids all had fresh tear tracks on their cheeks. Harry looked at the Auror next to him before squatting door to be eye level with his kids.

"James, Andrew, Lily, I have to tell you something that is very scary but very real and true. After we sent you through the Floo to Albus, your mother was hit with the Killing Curse. The evil man, Lucius Malfoy, is responsible for the death of your mother."

The three children burst into fresh tears and threw themselves in their father's arms. He sat down rather suddenly, not caring about the wet ground. Albus looked at the Auror standing quietly next to the scene. He could tell from the man's posture that it was the truth. Ginny was gone.

"Let's get the kids inside and to bed, Harry, come on now," said Albus, gently helping the man to his feet.

Harry swung Lily into his arms and moved slowly into the castle. Albus looked at the Auror, who was already heading back towards the gates, before following the heartbroken group into the school.

"We will be staying at Hogwarts for a little while, at least until James starts school," said Harry. "In September, James will be a student here, and you two will start at a local primary school near our home. My training will continue but you will not be left alone in the house. We will be going to Diagon Alley next week to purchase your supplies, James."

Harry managed to get all three children settled into a room with three beds before returning to the sitting room to speak with Albus.

"I don't know what to do. Ginny kept track of everything with the kids and she was my best friend," Harry said, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry, I'll help you in any way I can. You are a dedicated father and your children adore you. Plus you will also have the support of Arthur and Molly," Albus said.

"Oh no, someone needs to tell them. I should go now," said Harry, starting to stand.

"Wait until tomorrow. It is late. It would be wise to take an Auror with you when you go speak with them," said Albus as his ran a hand over Harry's hair on his way to his bedroom.

Harry sat on the sofa for a bit longer before heading for a lonely bed where he knew sleep would not come.


	4. James Starts Hogwarts

Same disclaimer applies to this chapter as has applied to all the ones in all of the stories.

 **Chapter 4: James Starts Hogwarts**

Harry insisted James ride the train to Hogwarts with the other students. He took James by side-along apparition to King's Cross Station and walked him through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. They were early so Harry helped James find a compartment and settle in. He promised to write weekly and hugged his eldest son goodbye. Right as other people began appearing through the barrier, Harry disapparated back to Hogwarts to collect Andrew and Lily. His two younger kids would be starting at a muggle primary school so he wanted to get them all settled in their new house, which was walking distance to their new school. He chose to rent the property, as it would only be home until Lily started Hogwarts.

James met many new First Years on the train. He especially liked chatting with a girl named, Martha Hill. She seemed a bit odd but seemed to have a mischievous streak James could definitely appreciate. They hoped to end up in the same house in order to better plot their upcoming pranks.

Hagrid met the train and directed the First Years into the waiting boats. The boat ride up to the castle was uneventful and showed off the Hogwarts castle in an impressive way. James followed the crowd of students up the stone stairs, coming to a halt in front of a stern Professor McGonagall, who introduced herself, before motioning them to follow her into the Great Hall. The students shuffled down an aisle between tables before coming to a stop in front of the staff table. A hat sitting on a stool began singing a song about friendship before saying a few lines about the positive qualities of each of the four houses. Once the hat fell silent, Professor McGonagall began calling names.

"Hill, Martha!" went into Gryffindor.

James recognized many of the names of kids, either because he knew them directly or because his dad mentioned some names in the past.

"Potter, James!"

James glanced up at a smiling Albus as he sat down on the stool and had the Sorting Hat dropped onto his head.

"Hmm, another Potter at last, where to put you? Minimal arrogance, definitely unlike your namesake; well loved by your family and friends, definitely inherited a stubborn streak from both sides of the family, and a healthy appetite for mischief," said the hat. "Better be…Gryffindor!"

There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table as James hopped off the stool, removed the hat, and slid into a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued before finally Zoe Zeller went to Hufflepuff.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for another grand year of learning! I have just a few announcements to make before we settle in for the feast. Now…" Albus continued on but James tuned him out, preferring to chat quietly with Martha. Professor McGonagall noticed and frowned but did not interrupt.

"My family is always playing jokes on each other, do you think Professor McGonagall would be less stern if we made her laugh during class?" asked Martha, eyeing their Head of House.

James thought for a moment before answering. "She's very stern, I'm not sure she would appreciated jokes played on her but maybe in her class would be ok."

After the feast, Professor McGonagall pulled James and Martha aside and warned them to pay better attention in the future.

James got into bed that night with an idea in his mind of a joke to play on a fellow classmate during transfiguration. With happy thoughts swirling around, he slept well, for once free of the constant nightmares.

The next morning, he met Martha to walk down to breakfast. They spent breakfast planning the joke and comparing timetables with the other houses.

"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall once she changed back into a human from the cat that was sitting on her desk when the students filed in. "This is transfiguration, where we will learn to change one object into another. Today we will be starting with turning matchsticks into needles…is there a problem, Miss Zeller?"

The girl in question squeaked in fright, attempting to climb onto first her chair then her desk, all while trying to flick something away from her.

"There's a mouse trying to climb on me Professor! Get it off! I hate mice!" Squealed the girl in question.

Martha and James were unsuccessfully trying to hide their laughter, which was immediately noticed by the professor. Professor McGonagall captured the mouse and added it to a cage filled with mice in the back of her classroom. Miss Zeller calmed down and the lesson proceeded. At the end, she was one of the few who were successful in the basic transfiguration. The rest of the class was instructed to practice for homework.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Hill, please stay for a moment. The rest of you may leave," Professor McGonagall's firm voice cut through the packing up of the students. A few looked curiously at James and Martha but no one hung around.

"You two will serve two nights of detention. Tonight at seven with me, and tomorrow at seven with Professor Snape; now, get to your next lesson."

As they hurried out the door, Martha commented that she loved getting caught and how it was the best part of playing jokes. James disagreed but shrugged as they hurried to Charms.


	5. Primary School

Disclaimer: In case I have not stated this enough times, Harry Potter characters and their world were created, and are owned, by J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 5: Primary School**

"Are you ready? Do you have your jumpers and bags? You must remember this is a muggle school, you must not mention magic, do you understand?" Harry asked Andrew and Lily.

"Yes Daddy," said Lily and Andrew, nodding, "Let's go!"

Harry smiled and led the children out of the house, winding through neighborhood streets to the school building. He'd been happy to find a small house in walking distance of his old primary school and even more delighted to learn one of his old teachers was still teaching.

"This is the same school I came to before starting Hogwarts," he said, gaining Lily's surprised gaze as Harry walked her to her Year One classroom. To his surprise, Mrs. Heart was the teacher.

"It is good to see you Mr. Potter, I assume this is your daughter?" Mrs. Heart said, as she shook Harry's hand.

Lily smiled and said, "I'm Lily!"

"Hello Lily," said Mrs. Heart with a slight smile but encouraged her to hang up her jumper and put her stuff into a cubby before finding a seat.

Harry stayed until she was settled before hugging her and exiting the room. He and Andrew next walked to the Year 3 classroom.

"Harry Potter?" Mrs. Pickle called before greeting Andrew and showing him where to put his bag and jumper.

"Andrew, wait outside with Lily after school. Papa will meet you to walk home. I will be at work until dinner time," Harry said.

"Ok Dad," Andrew said.

Lily was normally outgoing and talkative but today she fell silent. Mrs. Heart reminded her of Professor McGonagall and she was scary.

"Okay class," said Mrs. Heart as she clapped her hands together to get their full attention. "If you cause trouble, you will get one warning then be sent to the Headmaster. Is that clear?" The class nodded.

"Let's start with letters before morning break, any questions before we begin?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Yes?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"You remind a scary teacher from Daddy's old boarding school," Lily said.

"Where did your father attend boarding school? And why do I remind you of that teacher?" Mrs. Heart asked while waiting patiently for the small child to answer.

"He attended a school of magic and the teacher is very strict."

"Magic does not exist. Now, take out a pencil and copy the letters as I write them," said Mrs. Heart.

"Magic does exist! I'm a witch! And Daddy works as a magical police officer!"

"Enough Lily, we will speak after school."

Lily understood the final note in her teacher's voice and stopped talking. The rest of the day passed slowly and quietly for Lily.

After school, Albus met Andrew and Lily in front of the school. A teacher he remembered from Harry's childhood stood with them. They exchanged polite greetings.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Lily stated that she is a witch, magic is real, and her father attended a boarding school where he learned magic, and he now works as a magical police officer," said Mrs. Heart in a rush.

Albus turned his head to look at a quiet Lily.

"Lily and Andrew's mother died a few months ago, the children are understandably shaken. Harry is training to be a specialized police detective and did attend a boarding school for gifted children from Year Six onwards. Harry and I will speak with her about creating fantastic stories. Please do not worry about any future outbursts."

Albus thanked Mrs. Heart for her concern and herded Andrew and Lily back to their rented cottage before flooing to Hogwarts.


	6. The Fight

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

After school the next day, Albus took Andrew and Lily home before flooing to Hogwarts. As soon as Albus left the two kids in his sitting room to return to his office, Lily turned to Andrew, smiling excitedly before saying, "I told everyone how magic works today!"

"Are you mental?" Andrew asked. "Look Lily, Dad told us not to tell anyone at school! We talked about this yesterday!"

"But everyone was asking!" Lily said. "And anyway, I had to tell them about the Dark Lord daddy destroyed!"

"Brilliant," Andrew mumbled. "Just bloody brilliant."

"What?" Lily asked, looking offended. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did!" Andrew shouted, suddenly leaping forward and shaking his sister hard. "It's a muggle school! We're not allowed to tell muggles about magic! There's a secrecy law and everything."

Lily screamed and hit her brother in the face. Andrew pushed her down, accidently knocking into a table. A vase of flowers wobbled before smashing onto the floor. They both gasped. The vase had been a gift to Albus from their mother and he kept for favorite flowers in it.

"What have you done?" Andrew shouted.

"You pushed me!" Lily screamed.

Lily raced to the fireplace and called Aunt Hermione. Hermione floo'd without a second thought and took in the scene before her.

"What happened and where is Albus?" she asked.

Lily pointed at Andrew. "He did it!"

"No, she did it!" Andrew shot back, pointing at her. Hermione sighed.

"Let's get you both to the hospital wing and cleaned up. Then we will talk. I assume Albus is in his office?"

"Yes," they both said quietly.

Lily and Andrew trailed after Hermione as she led them to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed them up in no time, leaving both children staring at the floor while facing their aunt.

"Let's start with the oldest, Andrew, tell me what happened," said Hermione, turning her eyes onto him.

"Papa left us in the sitting room to go back to his office even though Dad said he would be staying with us after school. Lily started talking about how she told all of her classmates about magic and about dad killing You Know Who. I told her it was against the law to do talk about magic with muggles and besides, dad talked to us about it just yesterday. Lily screamed at me and hit me in the face. I pushed her away from me and she bumped into the table with the vase of flowers, causing the vase to fall and smash. Then she called you," Andrew said, looking up to meet his aunt's steady gaze as he finished talking.

Hermione nodded before turning to Lily, "Do you have anything to add?"

Lily shook her head, lip trembling.

"Do you understand what your father and Andrew said about it being against the law to talk about magic with muggles?"

Lily paused before shaking her head. "But they're curious! They want to hear about magic and I'm a witch, so why do I have to lie? Mummy said I'm not allowed to lie," sniffed Lily, using her hand to wipe her cheeks.

Hermione sighed before handing Lily tissues. "We are not allowed to speak of magic in order to protect our community. People tend to fear what they do not understand and destroy things that they cannot explain. I know the other kids are curious but you have to pretend you made it all up. When you turn eleven, you will start Hogwarts. Until then, it is important to make friends. Let's get you two back to Albus. Harry should be arriving soon to take you home."

Hermione herded the two pouting children back to Albus' quarters where they met a frantic Harry and a worried Albus. One of them had fixed the vase and filled it with new flowers. Seeing this caused Andrew to relax a bit but Lily cried harder, throwing herself at her father while apologizing. Harry hugged her before sending her and Andrew through the floo to the home, promising to meet them there within five minutes.

"What happened?" Harry directed his question at both Albus and Hermione.

"I do not know, all was well when I left them in the sitting room and returned to my office," said Albus.

"I though we agreed they would stay with you under supervision? Do I need to make other arrangements?" questioned Harry, looking straight at Albus.

"No, I will not leave them alone again. I apologize," stated Albus, looking tired.

"Lily told her classmates about magic and you killing Voldemort. Andrew told her she wasn't allowed to do that. They argued, Lily hit Andrew; Andrew pushed Lily into the table, causing the vase to fall. Lily called me through the floo and I took them to the hospital wing. I explained to Lily why she wasn't allowed to speak about magic and she seemed to understand a little better. You will need to decide on an appropriate punishment for fighting," said Hermione.

Harry thanked Hermione for looking out for his kids before stepping through the floo into his sitting room.


	7. Homework Chaos

Disclaimer: All recognizable Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapter 7: Homework Chaos**

Albus picked up Lily and Andrew from school and took them back to their house for the afternoon. Both had home assignments to complete though Lily's was quite simple and involved some coloring. Albus suggested both go to their rooms to complete their assignments and he would check on them in a little bit. Andrew sat in his room doing his maths homework, when Lily burst through the door, without knocking. He glared at her.

"Lily, I'm doing homework," he said.

"I know," Lily said, smiling. "But I just wanted to tell you that Mrs. Heart doesn't have a heart. She's mean."

Andrew shook his head. "No Lily, she's nice, you just have to be good in class," he said. "Remember, Dad had her. If he liked her, then you should too. Now, go away."

"I want cookies!" Lily said.

"Ask papa for a snack then," Andrew said. "Please leave me alone, I can't play right now."

"Let's play hide and seek!" Lily exclaimed, running around the room. "You count! I hide! I'm ready, come on!"

Suddenly, all of Andrew's homework papers flew off his desk and onto the floor. Andrew growled as he jumped up.

"Look what you did!" he nearly yelled. Lily stared at him, wide-eyed.

Andrew glared at her. "Get out!"

Lily's eyes welled up with tears.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Albus.

"What happened here?" he asked, right as Lily threw herself into his arms.

"She won't leave me alone. I told her I needed to finish my homework before playing and she refused to leave my room. Then she sent all my papers flying to the floor," Andrew said, pointing at the scattered papers.

Albus nodded to Andrew to show that he heard him. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Lily," he said gently. "Look at me, child." Lily looked at him worriedly. "Lily, your brother needs to do his homework. Hide and seek will have to wait. I'm quite certain that he'll play with you as soon as he finishes. Let's go get a snack and we'll get something for Andrew to eat too."

"Thanks papa," Andrew said, watching as Lily raced out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.


	8. Martha's Dark Secret

**Chapter 8: Martha's Dark Secret**

The weekend after term started, James and Martha walked into the Great Hall and straight into a girl from Slytherin who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hi Martha," said the girl. "Hanging out with a Potter?"

"Yes," said Martha with raised eyebrows. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You know," said the girl. "Mum would be so disappointed. I should tell her with whom you are associating."

"Karla," Martha said coolly. "I don't care if you tell mum. But leave me alone." She pushed past the taller girl and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Karla turned to James, "Be careful, she's a disgrace to our family."

James ignored her and walked to the table. "Who is that?" he asked once he was seated.

"I'll tell you in the common room," said Martha. But something in her tone meant this was not good news.

After breakfast and back in the common room, Martha started explaining. "Karla is my older sister," James gasped as Martha continued, "My mum and dad got married and had Karla a year later. My mum was a Death Eater during the second war. She killed a bunch of people. My dad was never a Death Eater. Two years after Karla was born, my mum wanted another baby. But before I was born, my mum started physically abusing my dad before switching to torturing him with magic. She allowed Karla to watch and taught her the spells. A month before I was born, dad left mum and divorced her. When I was born, mum tried to raise me to be like her and Karla. But dad showed me unconditional love and a way to live without violence. When mum realized what dad was doing, she killed him. Ever since then, she has been torturing me, in different ways. She wants me to come home so that she can punish me for getting sorted into Gryffindor."

James awkwardly hugged the crying girl. "Martha," he said quietly. "I'm going to tell my dad about this. He works with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Division, at the Ministry of Magic. He can stop this."

Martha sat back in her chair and said; "Ok, tell your dad to go to my house on Saturday at two. If they stay hidden, they can see it in action."

"Don't worry Martha," James said. "We'll get you out of this mess."

"Thank you," she said.

That night, James wrote a letter to Harry, explaining Martha's story in detail. A day later, Harry replied saying the Aurors would be looking into the situation. He also sent a box of chocolate frogs for Martha, which she loved.


	9. Punishment

Author's note: Here is another chapter. I hope that you're enjoying this story, and please leave a review. I could always use some advice and want to you what you think. Thanks!

 **Chapter 9: Punishment**

 _Dad,_

 _Hope you, Andrew, and Lily are doing well. I think its funny that Lily is totally failing at containing her excitement about magic but am sad she doesn't seem to understand she can't share it with everyone. Just tell her to tell her classmates that I attend a secondary boarding school in Scotland that is a family tradition to attend. The homeschooling lessons with you and mum were excellent but I think the muggle-raised kids are better prepared for school._

 _I'm doing fine in my classes but I hate homework and writing essays is awful. Why do we have to use quills? I understand now why you and mum prefer muggle pens. Do you think I could use a pen without the professors knowing? Perhaps one of those fountain pens, they have pre-filled ones now. Anyway, this letter has a purpose._

 _My friend Martha told me a story recently about her childhood. Her mum murdered her dad and abuses her as punishment for not being into the dark arts like her sister. Martha said her mum is a former Death Eater. Martha is going home this weekend and said her mum is going to punish her for being sorted into Gryffindor. You have to help her, dad! Please?_

 _-James_

James quickly rolled the parchment and tied it to the leg of the waiting school owl. The bird took off through the tower window.

Harry looked up to the sound of tapping at the kitchen window. He recognized the owl as one of the school owls and opened the window, allowing the bird inside. After removing the letter, he offered the owl water and a frog. The owl hooted in thanks before finishing off the frog and leaving. Reading the letter, Harry smiled then grew concerned. He would not have trouble tracking down the girl's family. He quickly wrote a note to the Auror Office, requesting someone look into the issue. The department fire-called him quickly, telling him to meet Auror Tonks, with the plan to arrest the Death Eater.

Harry and Tonks walked up the path to a large, brown, manor house on the edge of a wizarding town. They had their wands at the ready but hidden. They applied disillusionment charms just before entering the house. The sound of a screaming child greeted them, along with the sight of a large woman standing over a crumpled shape on the floor.

"Mum, I can't help what house I was put in, and at least it wasn't Hufflepuff," Martha said trying to keep her voice steady but she was shaking in pain from the previous curses.

"You bring shame to the family! Slytherin is the only proper house and is family tradition. Slytherins understand the importance of power and knowledge of the most important spells. Plus, there are no unworthy magic users, only proper wizards and witches are allowed into the noble house," shouted the woman in fury, sending Stinging Hexes at her daughter to make sure her points sunk in properly.

"D-D-Dad was a Raven..." stuttered Martha, gritting her teeth as a particularly nasty cutting curse ripped her cheek open.

"Listen here girl, do not talk about your bloody disgustingly poor excuse for wizard father!" shrieked the woman. Martha looked scared as her mother pulled out her wand. "Crucio!" she snarled. Martha screamed and twisted in pain as her mum held the curse in place.

Tonks announced their presence by sending a silent stunner at the awful woman. The red light slammed into the large woman, knocking her unconscious and stopping the curse on Martha. Both Tonks and Harry cancelled their invisibility spells. Tonks moved to bind the woman, while Harry kneeled next to Martha, gently rolling her over and helping her sit up.

"Are you ok, child?"

"I-I'm not sure, everything hurts," said Martha, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She took the handkerchief Harry offered to her. "Who are you?"

"Aurors Tonks and Potter. Your mother will be standing trial and going to Azkaban for her past crimes as a Death Eater, the murder of your father, abuse of a minor, and use of the Cruciatus Curse on another human," said Tonks, in a very business-like tone. "We will also be escorting you to St. Mungo's Hospital for treatment."

"But who do I stay with over the summer?" Martha asked.

"Do not worry about that now, I'm sure something can be arranged. It is possible you may even be able to stay with James. You have a sister, correct?" Harry asked.

"You mean it? I could live with you? I have a sister but she is like mum and is very involved in the learning of the dark arts," said Martha, tears still falling.

"I will see about getting custody of you. For now, the Ministry will look for other living relatives and your temporary guardian will be your Head of House, Professor McGonagall. An Auror will contact your sister at Hogwarts."

Tonks floated the still form of Martha's mother out of the house, apparating with her to the Ministry. Harry carefully helped Martha to her feet but the girl was too weak to stand. Harry guided her to sit for a moment as he pulled a miniature stretcher from his pocket and enlarged it. He carefully helped Martha onto it, knowing her many injuries made every touch and move, painful. A crack of apparition outside announced the return of Tonks. The Auror knocked over a coat rack as she stepped into the house. With Martha secured to the stretcher, Tonks and Harry linked hands and each held tight to the stretcher before walking outside and disapparating to St. Mungo's.

The Healers healed her minor injuries from the stinging hexes and cutting curses. The effects from the Cruciatus would take more time to resolve but they gave her a potion to take twice per day for a week. The Healers instructed her to check in with Madam Pomfrey in a week for a check-up and to get plenty of rest. As she waited to be released from the hospital, she told her story to Auror Tonks, who wrote it down. Harry had to return to the Ministry but promised to be in touch soon. Auror Tonks apparated with Martha back to Hogwarts and walked with the girl up to the school where Professor McGonagall waited. Auror Tonks gave Martha a squeeze and wished her well. She greeted Professor McGonagall fondly before turning back down the path. Martha followed Professor McGonagall, first to her office for instructions on when to pick up her medication doses every morning and evening, then to the portrait hole outside the common room.

Martha found James in the common room, glaring at his potions textbook as though it insulted him. He looked up as she stopped next to his table.

"James, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, shutting his book in relief.

"Thank you for telling your dad about my mum. He and another Auror arrested her today, stunning her as she was cursing me. They said she would stand trial and go to Azkaban. The Ministry is looking for relatives for me to live with but that I could maybe stay with you over the summer."

James listened intently; looked at the tired girl in front of him, before pulling her into a fierce but awkward hug.


	10. Favoritism

**Chapter 10: Favoritism**

James and Martha walked into transfiguration with a great idea on how to make the class fun.

"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall as she closed the door to the classroom.

"Today, we'll be going over what we talked about last week. Please take down these notes before we begin with the practical work. Wands on your desks, please."

"Professor McGonagall!" Martha called out. "Do you have a favorite student?"

"Miss Hill," she said sternly. "You interrupted my class to ask about my favorite student? I do not have favorites. Ten points from Gryffindor." She turned back to the board to add more notes.

"Professor!" James called. "I am your favorite student!"

"Mr. Potter," she said sternly. "Do not interrupt my class."

"But Professor," Ryan Parks said. "You know perfectly well that I'm the best!"

"No, I am!" said James.

"No, me!" said Martha.

"Enough! I will have no more of this!"

"We'll leave you alone once you tell us who your favorite is!" James said with a grin.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Hill, fifty points from Gryffindor, each, leave this room at once. I will be in touch regarding your detentions," snapped Professor McGonagall, using her wand to open the door and slam in once they were out in the hall.

With more than a half hour before herbology with Professor Longbottom, James and Martha headed for the greenhouses anyway, not really sure what else to do. They found Professor Longbottom setting up the classroom space in one of the greenhouses for their class and joined him in the space.

"Professor," said Martha. "Do you have a favorite student?"

"Yeah," James said excitedly. "Who? Tell me it's me!"

"I like all of my students for different reasons. Why are you two not in transfiguration? Class does not end for thirty minutes and herbology does not start for forty-five," said Professor Longbottom.

"We may have asked an innocent question and Professor McGonagall got angry and kicked up out," said Martha. "Tell us about your favorite students!"

"Go take your seats and be quiet," said Professor Longbottom, his face unreadable.

"Fine," James said. "After you tell us..."

"Sit down. Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention with me," said Professor Longbottom, cutting James off, mid-sentence. The normally mild-mannered professor looked angry enough to convince James and Martha to not push him any further.

They made it through herbology without any more problems before heading off for potions with Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape!" said Martha. "Do you have a favorite student?"

"All my students are dunderheads, especially the First Year Gryffindors," Snape growled. "Be silent and take your seats, you are interrupting class and wasting my time."

"Do you like any students? Which ones?" James and Martha asked together.

"Seventh Year advanced students of potions. No one else," snarled the Potions Master with a sneer. "Report to the Headmaster's office!"

"Not until you give us names," said Martha.

"Yeah," James said. "No one seems to have one. But of all people, you do, right Professor?"

Professor Snape grabbed them each by their collars and forced them to walk briskly to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," he said once they reached his office. "These two Gryffindors are asking their teachers who their favorite students are, and they won't stop when asked to be quiet. I understand Professor McGonagall took house points and kicked them out of her class. Professor Longbottom took points and assigned detention. I will not be allowing them back into my classroom for a week. They will take zeros for all of their assignments."

"Miss Hill, Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you Severus, you may go. Teachers must be fair and not play favorites with their students."

"Oh, come on," James said. "My dad was the teachers' favorite student! Even yours!"

"That was different," Professor Dumbledore said. "He was my ward. I had to take care of him. He worked hard for his grades and got into a lot of trouble along the way but he never purposely baited multiple teachers in one day."

"Professor McGonagall should pick me, seeing as she's my guardian for the time being," said Martha.

"Professor McGonagall is Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She is unfailingly fair but it is not wise to cross her. She is you current but not your permanent guardian. At any time, any teacher might be an acting guardian to one or more students. She will protect you but not favor you in class. I recommend staying on her good side, she can be very creative with her detentions," said Professor Dumbledore.

"But..." James started.

"Enough," he said firmly. "Detention, both of you, with Professor Snape for two weeks after your week with Professor Longbottom and before any detentions Professor McGonagall assigns to you. All talk of favoritism ends now."

"Yes sir," they said in union.


	11. Christmas

**Chapter 11: Christmas**

"Lily? Andrew? Breakfast is ready! We have to go meet Papa this morning," Harry called as he set bowls of porridge on the table.

Andrew drizzled honey over his bowl and dug into his porridge as Harry handed him a napkin to mop up the bits, which seemed to fly everywhere. Lily managed to finish her porridge as Harry sipped a cup of tea. She was tired but the prospect of going to Hogwarts to open gifts, was enough to get her moving.

Ten minutes later, the family stepped out of the fireplace in Albus' sitting room. Harry set a bag of gifts down near a tree and looked around for his elder son and ward.

'Ho ho ho!" Albus exclaimed as he pulled Andrew and Lily into a hug. "Happy Christmas!"

The door leading in from the hallway burst open, revealing a slightly out of breath James, with Martha arriving a moment later.

"Sorry we're late," he said. "Martha was being slow.'

"I was not!" said a voice from behind him. Martha whacked James in the arm. "Someone, who will remain nameless, slept through his alarm. I had to convince Nearly Headless Nick to repeatedly float across his bed."

"Hello Headmaster,' she said to Albus.

"Good morning Martha," he said cheerfully.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" she asked worriedly.

"You are part of the family. Find a spot to sit, Andrew will distribute presents," Harry said smiling.

Mrs. Weasley outdid herself, sending sweaters to everyone, Martha included. Albus very predictably gifted candy. Their friends gifted trinkets of all sorts plus candy. Harry gave everyone wacky socks plus some winter wear, James was especially excited to see thick gloves to battle the Scottish winter. Hermione sent books. None of the gifts were grand but they were all well-received and clearly chosen with care. Martha watched the process, distractedly stroking the lovely pink sweater. Her mother taught her that presents were only for good girls, like her sister; she only ever gifted Martha with stinging hexes. She came back to reality to Harry calling her name as he moved to sit by her.

"Martha," he said. "I was not sure about specific things you needed or wanted so I hope I've managed to succeed at least a little bit. I did, however, learn last week that my bid for guardianship of you was accepted. You have a home with us for as long as you want."

Martha threw herself at Harry, crying with happiness as she clung to him. She was surprised to find everyone joining in on the group hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I could have ended up in an orphanage."

"Once Harry met you, there was no way he would allow you to be sent to an orphanage," Albus said gently, "Call me Albus or Papa, dear child, as long as we are here, there will be no formal titles."

Martha smiled and squeezed them all a bit tighter.


	12. Bad Lily And The Portrait

**Chapter 12: The Portrait**

Lily and Andrew got home from school in bad moods.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked them as they glared at each other.

"Lily ran into my class today and yelled in front of everyone that she was bored," Andrew said. "Then she talked about Mrs. Heart in a bad way, and Mrs. Pickle said that she needed to get back to class. Then she called Mrs. Pickle the B word for making her go back."

Albus turned towards Lily, who was crying. "I'm sorry!" she wailed as she stood up and bolted out of the room. Albus heard a door slam and then a click. He knew that Lily had used accidental magic to lock the door.

Lily jumped onto her bed and sobbed. She had lost control of her emotions during school, and now she was bound to get into trouble. She looked up to her mother's portrait on the wall. She knew that if her mum were there now, she would have been in even more trouble, though she realized she'd been a bad girl at school.

"I wish you were here right now, mummy," she sobbed as she buried her head into her pillow until she heard, "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily spun her head around, nearly cracking it in the process. Her mum was staring down at her from the portrait.

"You can talk? She asked bewildered.

The portrait of Ginny smiled at her. "Of course I can, sweetie. What's troubling you?"

Lily knew that after what she was about to tell her, she wouldn't call her sweetie. She told Ginny everything that had happened that day. Ginny sighed. "Lily," she said firmly. "I think you know that escaping class is not okay, don't you?"

Lily nodded.

"And you know that calling a teacher a bad word is not okay?"

"Yes mummy," Lily said sadly.

"You have my temper," Ginny said. "Try to control it sweetie. I know for a fact that letting your temper get away from you is not good."

Thanks mummy," Lily said just as there was a knock at the door. Lily heard a click and Albus walked in.

"Lily, we need to talk," said Albus, sitting on her bed.

"Mummy already did that," Lily said.

Albus turned towards the portrait and saw Ginny smiling at him. "I see," he said, turning back to Lily. "But you still need to be punished. I understand that you lost your temper, but you need to learn to control it. Your daddy gave me permission to give you any punishment necessary while I'm watching you after school. Therefore, I expect you to clean your room. You will receive no pudding after dinner, and you will help Andrew wash the dishes."

Lily scowled, "But I'm too little to do dishes!" said Lily.

"You are not. You will wash and Andrew will dry and put them away."

"I'm amazed," said Ginny. "I've never seen you be good at punishing kids." Albus jokingly scowled at the portrait.

When Harry got home that night, Albus told him about Lily's behavior at school and his punishment of her that afternoon. Harry sighed and thanked Albus for taking care of the situation. Before checking on Andrew, he went to Lily's room to tuck her in. Lily greeted him with a big smile that seemed odd given her tough day at school and her resulting punishment.

"Daddy, mummy's portrait talked to me this afternoon!" Lily said, eagerly pointing to the normally empty frame hanging over her small desk. The portrait's occupant was present, and greeted Harry warmly.

Harry was shocked but managed to speak a few words with his dead wife's portrait. He was quick to inform her of the guardianship he now held for a young Hogwarts student in James' year.


	13. A Visit With Grandma

Chapter 13: A Visit With Grandma

The next day after school, Albus wasn't available to take care of the kids so he arranged to have Molly Weasley watch them. Molly met Andrew and Lily after school and walked them home. They loved spending time with their grandmother, but today they wanted to talk with their mother's portrait.

"Alright children, I'll get your snacks ready now. I'll call you into the kitchen when it's time," said Molly.

Lily and Andrew went into Lily's room and sat on her bed.

"Mum," said Andrew. Ginny smiled at the children.

"Did I hear my mum's voice? Run tell her to join us, Lily."

Lily raced out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" she cried. "Grandma! Come into my room!"

Molly put down the knife that had been in the peanut butter and followed her granddaughter into her room. The moment she stepped inside, her eyes fell on a portrait of her sweet daughter, Ginny. She felt tears come to her eyes and start to fall as she greeted her daughter's portrait for the first time.

Molly looked as though she wanted to hug the portrait but settled for holding onto Andrew and Lily. The children stayed quiet, trying to give her a bit of time to stop sobbing. This reminded them of their dad talking about having to go tell her about their mum's death. Their father said she only calmed down when Auror Moody forced her to drink a calming potion. After 20 minutes, Andrew decided it was time to get help. Molly was showing no sign of calming down. Andrew walked to the fireplace and called for the only available Weasley at the time: Percy. Bill and Charlie were out on a mission in France, Fred, George, and Ron would just burst out laughing when they saw their mother, and Arthur was working. Percy came quickly, shocked to hear from his nephew.

"What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Grandma's crying," said Andrew. "Come see." Percy looked confused as he followed Andrew into Lily's room. He immediately saw his mother crying in front of what appeared to be a portrait of his little sister. The painting was frantically trying to calm the upset woman.

"Percy! Do something!" shouted the painting.

Percy was shocked, but quickly convinced his mother to swallow a calming potion. She immediately relaxed. Looking at the worried faces of her grandchildren and one son, she felt embarrassed by her outburst.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I just was too shocked."

Percy hugged his mother before saying, "Are you well enough to take care of these children?"

"Yes, of course," said Molly with a smile. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"It's ok mum," said Ginny with a laugh. "Now go take care of those children before they starve to death!" Molly smiled and took the children into the kitchen to get a snack while Percy flooed out of the house.


	14. Summer

Dear Readers: We've reached the end of this story. Not quite the epic journey of the first one but definitely covered some ground. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

 **Chapter 14: Summer**

James threw his clothes into his trunk, not really caring how they landed. His mum would have had a fit about it but he figured his dad would not notice. Hopefully.

"Are you ready yet?" Martha asked from the door. "The train leaves in thirty minutes!"

James threw the rest of his belongings in and briefly sat on the lid in order to secure the latch. Martha tried convincing him to pack the night before, like her, but James was too busy celebrating the end of term. Smiling at Martha's impatience, James followed her out of the room and dropped his trunk with the other student luggage in the common room. Less than a minute later, it vanished with a house elf. James followed Martha out of the common room, out of the castle, and down the path to the train. He waved to Albus on the platform as the Headmaster shooed the students onto the train.

James was excited to go home. He missed his younger siblings and his dad. This summer would be exciting because Martha was now his sister in a way and he was excited to have someone his own age to talk to, and help him with the summer homework.

Martha was excited to stay with James during the summer holidays, and while she was a bit worried about getting to know her new siblings, she felt it was going to be brilliant. Martha's thoughts drifted to her older sister. Karla would be staying with their aunt. Hopefully the wonderful woman would show Karla how to get away from the Dark Arts before it was too late.

Several hours later, the train pulled into London. James and Martha grabbed their trunks and managed to get them out of the compartment and onto the platform. Harry was easy to spot wearing his Auror robes, with Lily and Andrew waiting impatiently next to him.

"Hi James, hi Martha," Harry said, pulling all four kids into a group hug, much to the combined protests of his sons. Harry held out a flying disk and instructed them all to place a finger onto it and hold on tight to their luggage. Harry activated the portkey that dropped them into the back garden of their cottage.

The garden was full of Weasleys plus Albus with tables of food and drinks, obviously waiting to celebrate the beginning of summer holidays. Albus smiled at the children, Molly hugged everyone, and Fred and George gave everyone butterbeer. Ron and Hermione were there, as well as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

Harry managed to pull Martha away after nearly twenty minutes of being introduced to everyone. James raced ahead into the house to stash his trunk in his room before bolting back outside shouting something about fireworks. Harry glared at his eldest son but continued into the house, levitating Martha's trunk as she followed. Lily tagged along behind, she was super excited to have a new big sister. Reaching the door, Harry pushed it open and stood back to allow Martha inside. She gasped. It was a beautiful room decorated in shades of red and gold with a bed, wardrobe, and desk sitting under the window. Harry set her trunk down and told her to come back outside when she was ready.

Martha quickly unpacked; she did not want to stay away for too long. As she finished hanging her school robes, she heard a quiet voice from the direction of the door.

"Martha?"

"Ron, right? Or is it Mr. Weasley? I'm sorry! Am I taking too long? I'm nearly finished, I just have a few more things to put away," Martha said in a rush, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oi! Calm down, there is no need to worry. Ron is fine, there are too many Weasleys to call all of us Mr. Weasley," said Ron with a laugh. "I just came up to see if you were doing ok and to let your know there is cake. I'm sure this is all quite overwhelming."

Martha laughed. It seemed that Ron was a big fan of food. She followed hurried back to the party, excited as he was for cake.

Harry smiled as he saw Martha, Lily, James, and Andrew talking and laughing. He knew that Martha would fit in well here, and he only had one more thing to figure out and pulled Albus aside for a quick word away from the other partygoers.

"Once all the kids go to Hogwarts, do you mind if I move back into your quarters? The last thing I want is to live alone nine months of the year."

Albus smiled at him, and Harry's question was answered once he got a hug.

"I can tell you've been worrying about that since Ginny died," he said quietly. "I was going to bring it up to you, but I never found the right moment. You don't deserve to be alone, and remember what I said when you were seventeen. You will always have a home at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at the memory. The two rejoined the party, filled with the family Harry created for himself. All was well in Harry James Potter's life, and he had all he needed. A family.


End file.
